Failure of a Vocaloid
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: Aoi Yuuki is a failure of an experiment, or so what the others thought. She had dull heterochromatic eyes, one grey and one icy blue. She's awkward, silent and socially incapable. But what happens when she enters the famous Vocaloid Academy where she meets the famous Stars? Kagamine Len x OC x Kaito
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**A/N: does not own Vocaloid. Only the OCs**

The light blinded her when she opened her eyes. This is the first time for everything for her. She could hear voices but cannot comprehend what they are saying but it didn't escape her when she saw the faces of the people around her. Their eyebrows were knitted together and she knew it was never a good thing.

_"What a waste of time…" _She heard one say.

_"I have greater hopes for this one but it seems like it was a big failure."_

_"Ahhh, right… This was the first time though, after that many models."_

_"Oi, what should we to her?"_

_"Destroy her perhaps?"_

_"Higaratsu-sensei will be so mad."_

_"Don't remind me. The Overlord of the lab is pretty scary when he gets angry."_

Failure. Destroy. Those were the first words that were imprinted in her mind. What do they mean? What is she? Where? Many questions flooded her minds and it gave her headache. She grasped her head trying to ease the pain but it only worsened.

_"Hey! What's happening to her?!"_

_"Quick, call Higaratsu-sensei!"_

Three men tried to grab her and inject something but she scampered away before they could do anything. She was afraid of what they may do to her. Their eyes were full of lies and something tells her that it will hurt. She was afraid, one man grabbed her forcefully she didn't know what to do. Then she screamed.

Just then, a man in white lab coat entered the area. He saw what happened. The project 00 was in hysterics and his subordinates are only making the situation worse. He knew that the experiment was a failure but they didn't have to do this to the extent. He knew that it was going to be destroyed.

He walked towards the subject ushering everyone to move away. That was then he saw something that tinged his heart. A girl of maybe six to seven years of age with snowy white hair that reached her lower back was shivering in fear. She was clutching her lab gown trying to hide. _ A wounded animal. _That was the first thing that entered his mind.

He heard the girl mumbling something but he couldn't hear it properly.

" Did you say something? I can't hear you."

"F-f-fa-lui-re… De-des-troy…"

_'Those idiots… Of all things they could say to her first…' _He gathered her in his arms and rubbed her hair gently. The girl could not help but lean in her touch. She raised her head slightly and the pair of heterochromatic eyes stunned him. The girl was pretty cute even though her cheeks were stained with tears. Her pale hands tightened its hold on his lab coat.

"Moriyama, what is it again that made this experiment failure?" He was still comforting her in his arms; he couldn't help but feel like a father. He smiled at the thought.

" Sensei, her stats are below average. Compared to others, it was seen that she may have speech impediment, it took her six months to wake up unlike 01, 02 and 03 which only took one week. And…"

He looked at him and wondered why he stopped. "her eyes, they were heterochromatic. We may have done something wrong during the procedures. Her hair was white and…" Moriyama scratched his head and turned away.

"Continue Moriyama, I'm losing my patience here." Moriyama gulped and continued. "SORRY SENSEI! We may have forgotten to widen her vocabulary! This moment she can't understand anything! SORRY!" Moriyama bowed and so were the others present in the room.

"There's nothing to be worried. It's done." The others were stunned, the devil/overlord of the laboratory smiled gently. They have seen how the doctor sooth the girl. This was simply unbelievable.

He took a peek at the sleeping girl in his arms. She must have fallen asleep after all those. She was so tiny and fragile as if one touch could break her. "Moriyama, prepare my car. I'm leaving early." He carried the girl in his arms.

"Sensei?! Where are you taking her?"

Higaratsu Akashi turned his head and smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm planning on becoming a father."

Their jaws dropped and nobody moved for a couple of minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Higaratsu could hear their voices as he drove away from the building. He asked himself, "Is it really surprising to get a daughter?" His eyes moved towards the girl, _'she just looked exactly like her minus the hair and eyes.'_

What they didn't notice was the pair of blue eyes watching the whole scene.

"Len-kun, what are you doing?" He turned around saw a girl with exactly the same features as him.

"Nothing Rin-chan. I just thought I saw a pretty girl…"

**OWARI**

**A/N: Well, first time writing a fic… I may or may not update next few days because… I'm lazy… Yes, reviews would be fine but no flames please… This is the first chapter. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Just tell me… Uh, many facts will be given next chapter… Yeah… It would help me strive harder to write…**

**I'm sleepy… *yawn***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: author doesn't own Vocaloid, only the OCs.

Higaratsu Akashi watches as the girl he brought, namely project 00 pokes the chocolate cake in front of her. Who would have thought that the famous Higaratsu Akashi of the Vocaloid Corporation would bring home a failed experiment? He doesn't know why either. He just acted on a whim, and on becoming a father. Maybe because of her that's why memories would keep on coming back.

_ "Hey,Akashi. Look, isn't this cute?" She held up a cute pink dress._

_ "How can you be so sure that it's a girl?" He didn't look up in reading his newspaper but he could imagine her pouting._

_ "Mou, Akashi you're an idiot." He looked at her one of his eyebrows raised. "Really? I, Higaratsu Akashi one of the…"_

_ "Hai, hai, one of the most prominent doctor/scientist of all time." She looked way with her blushing face. She's really like a child trapped in an adult's body. He sighed and walked towards her._

_ "Well, sorry for that 'idiotic' comment princess." She looked at him with those amber eyes filled with happiness. "But what would you do if it's a boy?" She giggled and touched her swelling stomach gently._

_ "It's woman intuition, Akashi-sensei." Her laughter filled the house. He put his arms around her savouring the warmth and happiness that she only can give. 'I wonder how many times, would I keep falling for that smile of yours.' _

_Xoxoxox_

_ One snowy night, Higaratsu Akashi couldn't believe what's he's seeing. His beloved wife is on a comatose state. He was only gone for three days and this happened? He can't control his feelings. His wife, their child. They seemed out his reach._

_ "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY IS SHE HERE?!" He began shouting and destroying things that's in his way. Nurses and doctors were restraining him with all there might but they couldn't help but cringed at the painful sight._

_ "Higaratsu-sensei, please calm down!" His sight was becoming cloudy and he could feel tears roll down his cheek. "What happened to our child?" He asked them quietly. "We will accompany you to Hanabi-sensei. He will explain things." He followed them quietly, his mind blank._

_ They entered an office and their sat Hanabi-sensei. He motioned the others to leave. "Higaratsu-sensei, your wife Aria, fell down the stairs two days ago. She tried to protect her child which led to her head injury but unfortunately the fetus wasn't spared. We had to remove it at least to save Aria's life." That was it he was going crazy, his wife was unconscious, and their child was gone. _

_Xoxoxoxox_

_ He joined the Vocaloid newest project and there he let his frustration out. Aria wouldn't wake up for a long time and he's not sure whether if she would do so._

_Xoxooxox_

He didn't notice but the girl was beside him already. She pokes his cheeks with her chocolate-stained fingers. He was surprised because he didn't realize he was crying. The girl tilted her head and blink in curiosity. He rubbed her hair and smiled gently; Project 00 went closer and hugged him. This caught the doctor in surprise. "Your name will be Yuuki, Aoi Yuuki." Heterochromatic eyes blinked up to him. "Ok, now let's teach you how to eat chocolate cake." He looked at the cake and was devastated to see it scattered in the table. "And that was expensive."

-_Who knows maybe she can fill the gap in his heart?-_

**A/N: This chappie is boring and short… but I can't move on without writing a little background of who Higaratsu (crappy name, I know) is. Don't worry next chapter will include a little fluff. I still can't decide about the pairing…. Yes, people pairings may change… if you want to. First come, first serve. **

**Review!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2: Princess and I

A/N: Author doesn't own Vocaloid… Only Aoi Yuuki and unrecognizable characters with lame names XD

Yuuki stands in front of the balcony with her father Higaratsu-sensei. 3 months have passed but Yuuki never talked. He tried to teach her but she just nods and blinks up to him. He also discovered Yuuki's addiction to chocolate cake. Whenever Yuuki would eat her favourite cake, Higaratsu could imagine sparkles in her background. He just laughed at the memory.

It was the end of the winter months and according to the weather forecast, the last snow fall would be today. He wanted Yuuki to see the last snowfall at least because few months, she was confined inside the house either watching the television or reading picture books. Not that she could understand but she was fascinated by their colors. Her favourite book is Beauty and the Beast. There was one night when she went to him and handed him the book with eyes that reflected that she wanted him to read it. Warm feeling burst forth in his chest, and finally his adorable daughter finally showed interest in learning.

He looked at her and the white-haired girl was surely filled with fascination as she watches the horizon covered in white. He tried to get her down the stairs but she just stayed rooted her place.

He smiled and patted her head, "Don't worry. Daddy's not going to leave you." Yuuki looked at him, her blush dusted across her cheeks. He went down first but stopped when he felt a tug on his coat. He turned his head to see Yuuki avert her gaze and slowly opened her mouth, trying to speak something.

"H-h-h-hand." She looked bashful and lowered her head. Higaratsu was shocked. He just stood there gaping like a fish. Her first word was hand. It took him a few second to register what she meant.

"Of course, come here dear." He held her small hand and made sure that the girl wouldn't let go, though he doesn't need to. Yuuki wouldn't let him go.

They walked across the grounds. Yuuki's fascination grew as she started playing with the fog in her breath. She knelt to the ground and held up a bit of snow to her daddy.

"Oh." Higaratsu met the interested eyes of his daughter. "That's snow. It came from the sky, it cools the world from the warmth it got during summer." Then just by cue, snow started falling in the ground. Yuuki was thrilled and she smiled.

She held tighter on his hand and they continued to watch the snowfall. There was comfortable silence. Even though the girl looked unusual with her looks, if you look closely in a view, she's pretty. Her white hair would sway slowly by the wind. Blue and silver eyes would blink innocently and her pale skin would seem to glow. Higaratsu knows this fact and he's proud of her. He doesn't mind what others say about them. He loves her as his very own daughter though he thought he will never know if she loves him too, as her father. He smiled sadly at the thought.

He felt a tug again in his coat and was surprised to see Yuuki's worried eyes that seemed to pierce through him.

"It's alright. It's nothing." Higaratsu kneeled in front of her and patted her head, a habit that puts them both in comfort. Yuuki didn't seem to believe him bt somehow she knows that she's the reason.

She suddenly hug him tightly surprising the doctor. She opened her mouth again to say something.

"What is it?" He said comfortingly to her.

"D-d-d-daddy…" His eyes widened again. This girl never failed to give him surprises and it's only a day.

"What did you say?" He wanted to hear it again. Again and again, it brings him so much joy that he thought he could cry. He always thought that Aria would be the only one to make him smile, but Yuuki made him so happy by just saying one word.

"I-I l-love d-daddy…"

"and I love you too, Princess."

A/N: I'M SO sORRY FOR NOT KEEPING MY PROMISE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE FLUFF….that's why I'll be giving 2 chapters for now…

Reviews would be nice…. J


	4. Chapter 3: The Knight in Blue

**A/N: Author doesn't own vocaloid…. And the chapter's title gives it away who's going to meet Yuuki. Blah, blah…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

A girl wearing an oversized black coat was standing in front of the amusement park all alone. By passers were giving her strange looks, it's not common for them to see a young girl whose hair was white, standing in front of the gate of the amusement park all by herself for almost 3 hours.

Yuuki was nervous. She was all alone and she was clueless on what to do.

_3 hours ago…_

_ "MORIYAMA!" Her father shouted on the other side of the room calling for his subordinate *ehem*lackey*ehem* to come. He had been pacing for almost an hour. Higaratsu promised to take her at the amusement park today. But his work got on the way. Hanabi-sensei called a while ago reminding him about the launching to the public of their new project. She was ready for today. Simple black sweater, a white skirt and her brown boots. Her hair was braided in two reaching past her waist. A black clip held a part of her bangs to keep it from falling in her eyes. She had looked forward for today but it seems like she's not lucky._

_ "MORIYAMA!" Her father roared again. His poor subordinate comes rushing in, panting at the same time. "I'm so sorry sir, I was late…" Moriyama-kun or what Yuuki had called him fidgeted under the glare of his superior._

_ "I want you to take Yuuki at the amusement park. Here's a ticket for two." He handed him the tickets and went closer to him making sure that Yuuki wouldn't hear what he's going to say. "Oi, if one strand of hair is missing or she's injured or even lost." Eyes glittered dangerously at poor Moriyama. "You'll expect to find your hands connected to your face if you wake up, that's __**if you wake up.**__" Moriyama paled and gulped nervously at the thought. _

_ Yuuki on the other hand wondered why the temperature dropped. Higaratsu made his way to her and inspected her. He seemed to twitch and glared at the skirt. He went to get his cloak on the counter and made her wear it. Moriyama sweat dropped at the sight. The sleeves of the jacket were past her hands and her knees. The girl was literally covered. Higarasu seemed to be please at his work and nods approvingly._

_ "Girls shouldn't show too much skin. Only their husbands should." Yuuki tilted her head in confusion. He just patted her head and Yuuki smiled adorably._

_2 hours ago…_

_ "And were here…" Moriyama proudly presented her the amusement parks gate. They gave their tickets and entered. Just then a blur of green just passed through them. Moriyama gulped nervously. 'How did she get here?' these are the thoughts running inside her head. _

_ "Yuuki-chan.. l-l-let's go… We need to get away here.." They tried to walk away and when the blur of green suddenly stopped. A girl with, short bright-green hair turned her head and her eyes sparkled at the sight of the slave at the same time her mouth hung open at the sight of the white-haired girl._

_ "MORIYAMA!" The pair almost stopped at their tracks but continued walking and faster nonetheless. Moriyama was grabbing Yuuki and tried to get away._

_ "MORIYAMA! MORIYAMA! MORIYAMA!" He didn't listen but was surprised at the sudden weight that landed on his back causing him to drop dead on the ground._

_ "Moriyama! I'm so glad to see you here!" She hugged the poor boy and almost choked him to death. "Let's go and find the others!" His eyes widened at the mention of the others. Yuuki seemed to notice Moriyama's dilemma._

_ "uhh, Moriyama-kun's going out of breath." Yuuki shyly noted the bubbly girl. The girl snapped her head at Yuuki's direction and her eyes widened. "MY name's Gumi!It's nice to meet you! What's your name?" Yuuki smiled and a blush adorned her face. "Yuuki, Aoi Yuuki." She was surprised when gumi suddenly squealed about how cute and adorable she was. All that she could do is nod._

_ "Mou~ I shouldn't underestimate Moriyama. He's ot a cute girlfriend." Moriyama paled at the thought of course Yuuki is cute but she's still 8 years old! And Higaratsu-sensei's going to kill him!_

_ "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" Moriyama screamed irritating Gumi in which she 'accidentally' punched knocking him to the ground. _

_ "Oh no." Yuuki could only stare. "Gomen… I think I should bring him to the clinic." Before Yuuki could reply, Gumi had dragged him down and they went away…_

Present time~

Yuuki could only face palm at the previous event. Things could only get weird. Suddenly, her spine tinged up with something. She could sense something bad will happen. The suddenly she was surrounded by some high school boys and the looks she's getting was not good.

14-year-old Kaito was irritated. Luka and Gumi ditched him when they arrived at the amusement park. The twins were nowhere to be seen and Miku's gone to somewhere he didn't know. He keeps on slurping his smoothie when he came across a girl wearing an oversized oat surrounded by thugs. His eyebrows raised at the sight. The girl was just staring at them passively. When one hand tried to touch her, she flinched. Then the others tried to grab her forcefully.

Yuuki was afraid but she couldn't let them show it. When the boys had tried to grab her, she froze when she saw one of them suddenly was sprawled to the ground. She was facing the back of her rescuer. He turned to face her and those startling dark blue eyes bored in her heterochromatic ones. He raised her hand p to her eyes and covered it. He then told her, "Don't open them unless I tell you so." She blushed and just nodded.

_Every princess has her own prince._

Yuuki could hear grunts and painful things but she keep her eyes closed. She was afraid that what she sees would scare her. Kaito on the other hand, was fighting the thugs. H receives punches here and there but he wouldn't stop. He can't stop now, not when one needs his help.

'It's taking too long.' Yuuki thought. She was afraid of what may happen to her savior. But she held her faith. She could hear the sounds of the gueards coming and the scampering away of the villains. He could feel someone kneel before her and remove her hands from her eyes.

"It's alright now." Those soothing words calmed her and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw the beaten savior. Blood oozed from his lips and he had gushes on his face. She blushed when she realized how attractive the man is.

"Why did you do that?" She said while getting her handkerchief and slowly wipes away the dirt in his face, "O-Ouch! Of course, I have to do that, they were looking at you like a piece of meat." He looked away embarrassed that he was touched by a girl. "Girls should be respected and loved. Sensei told us ones." He looked at her when he said this. Her blush didn't disappear and she smiled gently at him. "Thank you."Kaito grinned at the girl.

He decided to keep her company when he heard that she was left alone. She tried to tell him that she doesn't want to be a burden but he just grinned and dragged her to different rides. Yuuki almost cried when they rode the roller coaster. Kaito apologised many times. At last the sun sets and still no sign of Moriyama, Kaito keep her company.

"Thank you Kaito-kun…" Kaito smiled and patted her head. Yuuki was surprised, after all her daddy was the only one who pats her head. "How many times have you said that? Of course, I am grateful. You've also helped me." He pointed at the blue band-aid on his cheek and forehead. "B-b-but you got that because you saved me." Yuuki blushed at the memory. "Nah, don't think about it. I've also enjoyed this day. Let's do this again sometime, Yuuki." His smile blinded her and her chest suddenly began to hurt in a good way. She becomes red as a tomato and sputters. Kaito laughed whole-heartedly and reached at his pocket.

Yuuki wondered when he suddenly held her hand put something cold and circle there. She held it up to see a silver ring with a carving of a G-clef inside it. "I got that from one of the prize machine there. I know it will take us some time to meet again so would you please hold it for me?" Yuuki gave him her brightest smile. "Kaito,I will never forget you. You're my first friend."

**ALTERNATE ENDING PART 1**

"Kaito, where have you been?" Miku asked him while they sat together with the other vocaloid members in the living room.

"Nowhere, I just had fun today." He smiled as he remembered Yuuki and his picture on his drawer.

"AAAHH! Kaito is smiling…. Creepy…" Kagamine Rin teased him, Len just keeps an eye on him.

"Kaito." Kaito's eyes shifted on Len. "What is it Len? I've never seen you so serious before." Len glared at the blue-haired boy before he dismissed it._ 'What's his problem?'_ Kaito begun to wonder.

Unknown to him, light blue eyes shifted to look outside with one name on his mind. _'Yuuki.'_

**ALTERNATE ENDING PART 2**

"MORIYAMA! I told you to watch YUUKI! But why is it when she returned she's ALREADY MARRIED!" Her father was rampaging the whole house and it seemed to shake in his voice. Yuuki had worn the ring on her left ring finger because she saw other ladies put it there.

But when she knew the meaning of it, she couldn't stop blushing. She remembered Kaito and her chest starts to hurt again. '_to be married to Kaito.'_ Before she knew it, steam had blown off from her face.

Poor Moriyama… We won't be seeing him for the next few days.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

A/N: this is long…. WAAHHHAAA! Sleepy time!

Review please!


End file.
